All Things Come to an End
by KitKatGirlio
Summary: Lyara has been back at her home for over a month now. Akito has accepted her role has head of the house. Or has he? Sequel to 'Wonderment and Pride'


Lyara stood on one of the many hills that the Sohma's owned. Her black and red striped hair fluttered in the night wind. Lyara stared down at her brothers window. Narrowing her eyes before turning around and heading out into the country side.

Lyara walked for about two hours before comeing to a stop on another hill top a ways away from the Sohma residence. Her keen hearing picked up the sound of footsteps behind her and her nose picked up Hatori's scent. The stoic doctor came and stood beside her.

"Shouldn't you be tending to Tohru?" Lyara said her voice void of any emotion. Hatori cast a sideways glance at her. Even though she was tall for sixteen. He still towered over her figure. She was reletively small next to his person. But then again. He was considered tall.

"She is sleeping. And I thought I would take a walk" Layara nodded. Stareing at the night sky. The stars winking down at her.

"Do you ever wish you were born in a different year? That you weren't in the year of the dragon?" Lyara suddenly asked. Hatori glanced down at her. That was an odd question. He didn't show it but her was surprised at the girl.

"Sometimes" He replied briskly. Wanting to know what she was getting at. Lyara sighed. Her breath came out in a little puff of steam. It was getting cold. The winter days would be upon them soon.

"Why?" He asked. "I sometimes wish I was born in the year of the dragon. Instead of the cow. I mean. I would still be a shape shifter demon. But. My most powerful would be Twighlight." Hatori understood. Her massive dragon form was as to be feared as it was entrancing. Her mane body was a smoky black and the spikes that ran down her back to her tail tip were ice blue. Her horns were a beautiful glimmering dark purple. And she had a dark purple ring around her muzzle. From her chin to her stomach, to the underside of her tail tip was ice blue as well though. She also had a strange pruple and black marking on her chest. And in the sunlight her scales glimmered. And flashed with what would look like sparkles. But in reality. She just had a lot of scales. Her massive wings were also a smoky black and they held an incredible strength. She could lift her massive body up into the clouds with one sweep. And create tornado's with a bat of one of her wings.

"It's not so bad having you're snow leopard form being to most powerful either." Lyara snorted. "She isn't. It's a stupid cow form" Hatori's eyes danced with amusement. "I've never seen her though" Lyara snorted again and rolled her eyes sitting down. "Please. I shape shifted into her once and that was the last time. I will never use a fucking cow. As a form I will use" Hatori sat down beside her. "Any year would have been better then the cow! I mean dear god I've gotta share it with Hastuharu-senpai" Whenever the person she was speaking about wasn't present. Lyara would use they're respectful titles. Though no one ever told the other about it.

Lyara flopped onto her back. She pulled up her knee so she could rest her leg on it. And folded her arms behind her head.

"Anything. Would be better then the year of the cow…. Well except the year of the rat. I would not be able to stand having such a helpless form as my most powerful." Hatori looked over at her. "Well. Look at me. I'm no dragon. I'm a sea horse." Lyara purred. "A totally adorable sea horse!" She exclaimed. Haroti scowled a light blush dusting his cheeks. Lyara giggled. "Awwww. Completely adorable" Hatori smacked her side and looked back up at the stars. Lyara giggled one last time before turning her eyes to the stars as well.

"Well I guess it's not so bad. I get to use that as an excuse for bossing Akito-san around to put him back in his place. Hastuharu-senpai respects me and treats me as an equal. Kyo-senpai will sleep on my back in what ever form I'm in. As long as he's a cat. Momoji-san loves to go on flights. Yuki-senpai enjoys me company. Shigure-sama will have random conversations with me. Tohru-senpai will go on flights with me and pick berries and fruits with me. And you Hatori. Will join me sometimes when I go walking" Hatori looked back over to the girl. She was strange. But then all of her kind was. Even if she was only one of the ten that existed in the world. She still was a demon. When her kind had been found out. They had been poached for they're powers. Her kind had been tortured and murdered just because they didn't know how to give they're powers to someone else. Lyara was the only one that knew how. And it was a closely gaurded secret. She had only shown how to use demon powers to one person. And he was dead.

Hatori stared at Lyara. She was an odd creature. Forgiving. Kind. Strict. Cruel. Tempermentul. Firey. Wise. Quiet. Loving. Arrogant. Ignorant. Strange. Spirited. Strong Willed. She was all of these and more. But it only served to complete who she was. Hatori blinked realising she was talking.

"-How Nasake-san is doing" Hatori had to stop the growl rising in his throat. Last he had heard of Lyara's timid childhood friend was that he had left for America.

Lyara shrugged and got up shape shifting into her pega corn form. She shook her lavender mane and motioned for him to get on. He did so. And grabbed a handful of her silky mane. It felt like cool water running through his fingers.

"You take good care of you're mane" Lyara nickered and spred her wings takeing off and heading back for the Sohma house. When they landed she cantered a ways before coming to a stop and letting Hatori get off. Lyara nickered and shifted back into her usual form. Her Avril Lavigne shirt and short cargo shorts. Fluttering a little as the air around her settled. Lyara walked into the house and went back into her office. She sat down and started typeing away on her laptop.

Akito looked through the crack in the door at his older sister staring at the files on her laptop. He frowned sadly. He didn't mind that his sister had returned. He actually was gladly surprised. He had missed the protective, cold sister, she had been. But what he didn't like was the fact that she knew what to do with the zodiac order. She had taken complete control and had brought them out of the mud. Akito secretly thanked for it. But he had forgotten how overbearing she was. And wished that he could get back into control.

Akito had become very cold in the time that Lyara had been gone. He had shut off his emotions and had create a barrier of coldness around his heart and soul. He could kill anyone without remorse now. And right now he wanted power in the zodiac order back. And he was going to get it.

Lyara narrowed her eyes at the computer. She paused as her aura found her younger brothers. Lyara waited for him to come in. But he never did. Instead his aura rose and fell with anger and bitterness. Lyara grit her teeth. She knew why. He wanted control of the zodiac order again. Lyara wasn't going to let that happen. She knew he wouldn't go so far as to kill her to get the power back. Only later would she find out how wrong she was.

Lyara slammed her computer shut with anger. She was never a good with polotions or math or anything like that. Her brother had been the thinker. And she had excuted any and all plans they came up with. They had been a force to be reckoned with when they were younger. Lyara looked out the window to see that it had started raining. The sun disappeared behind a swarm of dark clouds filled with dumping they're loads down on any and all unfortunate beings in the streets. Lyara sighed and groaned. She set her laptop on her desk and looked outside her minds eye seeing a ten year old Akito and a eleven year old Lyara.

_"Lyara! Lyara!" Lyara turned around in her cat form and looked up at her little brother running towards her with tears in his eyes. Lyara's eyes widened and she darted over to the younger boy. She shape shifted into her human form and looked worriedly at Akito._

_"Yusume and Hashari were trying to beat me up again!" He yelled as Lyara wraped her arms around the crying boy and hugged him close her eyes flashed red with anger._

_"Do you want me to give em what for?" She felt him nod against her stomach and smiled evily. The next hour was filled with they're hushed voices forming a plan to get back at the bullies of the school._

_Lyara nodded and shape shifted into a jaguar with ice blue dragon like wings. And two saber cat like teeth coming from her long row of needle sharp fangs. Akito danced around with glee and led her towards the school. It had only been recess and everyone was heading inside. Today was show and tell. Akito had previously wanted to show off his new drawing. But instead his sister would do nicely. Lyara followed her little brother with a smirk. Her legs and body felt almost heavy with muscles and she felt like she could rip out those little brats throats out. Lyara stalked forward and layed down beside her younger brother. As the kids poured into the class room she saw Yusume and Hashari walk into the class room and sit in the desks behind and in front of her little brother. Akito shrank down in his seat a little and Lyara gave him a little tap with her tail. Her smiled down at her shadow concieled form. And watched the teacher. Lyara leaned against the wall behind her and waited for her little brother to be called up._

_Her jaguar ears pricked up when she heard the teacher call 'Akito' And followed him through the shadows up to the stage. Akito began speaking when Lyara nodded behind the curtain._

_"Today I thought I would bring my pet for show and tell" Lyara smirked and stepped out from behind the curtain. Her wings glimmered in the light and her fang points shinnied. The entire class gasped and started whispering. The teacher stared horrified at Lyara._

_"Akito. What is that?" She asked quietly. Akito looked at her with a smirk. "She is a demon jaguar. Lyara, my sister, gave her to me. But don't worry. She will only attack those that she knows have tried to hurt me" He looked over at Yusume and Hashari. The two were wide eyed with fear._

_"She can even do a trick watch" He motioned up with his hand and Lyara fanned her wings out. Giving one powerful shove she did a back flip and stood on her hind legs. Pawing at the air above her. When she dropped down Akito tossed her a hershey's kiss. And Lyara ate it gratefully. The class clapped timidly and when Lyara did a bow they all clapped happily. After a few more tricks Lyara thought it was time to put the twins in they're place._

_Lyara growled at Akito and he smirked nodding. She fanned her wings out and lept up. She landed in between the twins at Akito's desk and slammed the two against the wall with her wings. She pinned them down by they're chests bareing her fangs. She murmered only loud enough for them to hear._

_"If you **EVER** dare. Try to hurt my Akito. Ever again. I swear. I will slash you're stomach open and eat you alive!" The Hashari cowered in fear but Yusume merely snorted. "Right. And have the cops after you? I could have the teacher call animal control right now." Lyara bared her fangs. "Look into my eyes boy. Does it look like I won't kill you?" After a few minutes of Yusume looking into the four colored eyes. He shook with fear and nodded. Lyara roared in they're faces and took off flying out of the class room._

Lyara let out a chuckle looking at the rain now pelting down on any and all people caught in it. After that Lyara and Akito had become the dynamic duo. Everyone in the school respected them. Lyara sighed and got up. She walked out of the room and headed toward the kitchen. She poured herself a cup of orange juice. And sighed takeing a good gulp. Lyara looked up as Hastuharu walked into the kitchen and began perusing the refridgerator for something to eat.

"Hey Haru" She greeted takeing another drink. Haru waved a hand still staring in the fridge. Lyara shrugged and walked out into the hall way leading to the guest wing.

Akito stood stone still with two daggers in his hands and a sword at his hip. He knew that his older sister would not go down without a fight and he would have his work cut out for him.

Lyara stopped as she felt something go wrong. Her aura wouldn't respond. She couldn't feel Akito's aura in the backyard. Her eyes went wide as realization hit her a half a second to late. Akito lept down from the rafters above her and went to stab her neck. Lyara reacted quick enough to save her life but not her arm. Akito dug his dagger into her arm and dragged it down close to her wrist. Lyara screamed in pain and jerked her arm free. Lyara growled ignoring the throbbing pain in her arm and drew the short sword she always had at her hip. She flicked it up. Blocking Akito's longer broad sword. She grit her teeth when she saw Akito's smirk.

"Give it up sister! It's time for someone else to take over the zodiac order!" Lyara shoved him back into the wall. "So long as you are willing to kill your own sister. Your own family. I will NEVER hand the reins over to you!" Akito snarled and launched at her. Lyara drew her other short sword and lashed out at Akito. Akito brought his sword to the side. Intending to cut her in half. And Lyara ran her blades across the thicker one. Slowing him down and lept up and over bringing her twin blades down on Akito's chest. Running them down to his waist band and leaping back.

"Akito! Stop this madness! We should be helping eachother! Not fighting one another for power" Akito just laughed. His thick blood dripping onto the hard wood floor. "No. Dear sister. I will never stop. Until you are on the floor in front of me. Bleeding and dead" He replied and charged forward. Cutting his sword deep into her shoulder. Lyara screamed out in pain. And with tears in her eyes. She brought her right sword up and stabbed his side. She screamed as the light died from her little brothers eyes and her fell limply onto the floor. Lyara felt his sword fall out of her shoulder and she gripped her swords so tight. That the grips snapped. And shattered into a thousand pieces. Clattering to the floor. Some of them digging into her palms making them drip with blood. The blood of her injured arm coming to mix with her palms. Her shoulder bled heavily. But Lyara didn't care. She just stared at the dead form of her brother. She vaguely heard footsteps running towards her. She closed her eyes tight and whimpered. Her bangs shadowed her eyes and Lyara heard Tohru-chan gasp. When she opened her eyes. She saw Yuki stareing at Akito's dead body. Only regret was in his eyes. Kyo stared with disgust at the dead body. While Hatori, Ayame, and Hastharu just stared with remorse. And pain. Before this came Akito had been a wonderful brother to them all. Now he lied there in front of them dead. She heard Shigure step towards her and hug her. Lyara held him close like she would a father as tears poured from her eyes. Soaking his Hoari. After a little while. Lyara buried her brother next to Tohru's mother. Lyara had thanked Tohru continueously for allowing her to bury such a creul being next to someone as wonderful as her mother. Tohru had merely replied.

"All people have good in them. Even if it may be hard to see. Akito-sama had been a good man. He just didn't show it. He deserves a place where he will be remembered." Lyara nodded smileing sadly as they walked home. Once they arrived. Lyara locked herself away in her room. She refused to let anyone in and any food. She became skinny and un healthy. Finally when Shigure couldn't stand it anymore he broke the door down. Hatori had rushed in and taken care of Lyara. She only accepted food once a day. And when it was. She ate only a little. Eventually. Lyara couldn't take it anymore and ate as much as she could. A month later showed her back to her normal self. Albeit. A depressed self. But she was no longer starving herself.

Lyara stood on the hill she had when her and Hatori had talked about the different years of the animals. Lyara stared at the quickly setting sun. She missed her little brother dearly. But she half knew she would have to kill him eventually. She turned and began to walk back to the Sohma household. And somehow. She knew her mother and father were proud.


End file.
